


The Closet's Dark, But I Can See You With My Hands

by sodypop97



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodypop97/pseuds/sodypop97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla go to a party and have high sex. Nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet's Dark, But I Can See You With My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i did this prompt: http://carmillatexts.tumblr.com/post/108124145028/itd-be-pretty-great-if-someone-wrote-a-fic-in
> 
> "it'd be pretty great if someone wrote a fic in which someone (carm? kirsch?) brings weed to a party and they all get high and maybe some hollstein sexytimes happen idk"
> 
> lol i've never done drugs

The five of them are all together at one of the many Zeta parties that have taken place at Silas University. Danny came with a few Summer Society girls, and had also extended an invitation to Laura, who begged Carmilla to go with her because Laura doesn't really go to parties that much and please please please come so she doesn't feel too out-of-place. Carmilla, who rolled her eyes for a good 5 minutes after Laura's appeal, gave a large sigh and a reluctant "Fine," even though she knew and Laura knew that anything Laura asked, Carmilla would probably do. Because she was a useless lesbian vampire, but even more than that, totally wrapped around her girlfriend's finger. In a purely, uh, metaphorical way, mind you. (Okay, maybe not  _purely_ metaphorical, but...)

So Laura showed up, dragging her brooding Carmilla along, and when she saw LaFontaine and Perry sitting on a sofa talking to Danny, she was significantly relieved. "See," Carmilla groaned. "You didn't even have to bring me."

Laura rolled her eyes. "I want you here anyways. Now be social." Carmilla groaned some more. "I'll make it worth your while," Laura said, rubbing Carmilla's back as they entered the group and took a seat on the floor next to Danny.

They were on about something that had to do with some sort of sentient goo or maybe swamp gases, who even knows. LaFontaine was so far into a scientific exposition that there was no use in trying to catch up, when Kirsch came by. "Hey, hotties. Thanks for showing up." They all expressed some form of exasperation at his charming language. "And if you ever need anything to, uh, really get the party started, find me. Free of charge for the hotties."

Laura tilted her head in confusion and Carmilla glanced at her. Oh god, she was too innocent. She was probably going to regret this but, whatever. "Sure. We'll do some now."

Danny shrugged. It wasn't like she was new to this. LaFontaine kept a poker face as Perry looked in shock at Carmilla. "Oh, this isn't what I think it is. As a floor don and therefore a responsible role model I cannot condone-"

"Sure, do what you want," the vampire cut her off. "Kirsch?"

The bro looked at her with newfound respect and pulled a baggie from his back pocket. "It's all yours."

At this point, Laura had caught on. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... Uh..." She looked from the green in the bag to Carmilla. "This is _totally_ not something my father would approve of."

"So?" Carmilla said, already rolling a joint. "He probably wouldn't approve of some of the things you've said in bed but that didn't stop you when-"

Laura yelped. " _Carm!_ "

She let out a low chuckle. "Anyway, I think you need to be reminded that I lived in the 70s. I've done a lot worse than pot. Trust me. This is tame stuff."

Again, Laura shifted her glance between her girlfriend and the drugs, weighing choices, possibilities... (Also what drugs exactly _did_ she do???) She was curious, but was it really worth the guilt she'd feel for lying to her father when he asked if she was doing drugs? (That was a regular conversation.)

Carmilla had already lit up with the lighter she kept in her pocket. "Live a little, babe," she exhaled a white cloud and passed her lighter to Danny, who had also rolled a blunt. Perry was still wholeheartedly disapproving somewhere in the background. She found it more than a little ironic that, of all people, Carmilla was the one saying "live a little," considering she was the most dead person at this party.

Okay, so she was a naive, provincial girl. Probably too tightly wound. And _maybe_ she needed to start experiencing new things, other than new flavors of cupcakes... "Okay. Let's do this."

Carmilla rose an eyebrow in pleased surprise, took another drag, then handed it to Laura. "We can share one."

She nodded with determination, then tried her best to take a drag like her girlfriend just did. She ended up coughing in a mighty failure.

Carmilla couldn't help but laugh a little. She took the blunt back.

"Let me try again," the girl said. Carmilla took a hit, then pulled Laura over to kiss her. She nudged her mouth open and let the smoke drift from her to the human. She took it in, more carefully this time. Meanwhile, Danny was rolling her eyes, thinking about how she _definitely_ wasn't high enough to be witnessing this bullshit. "I think it's easier that way," Laura said with a small blush and an ulterior motive.

The vampire picked up on this and smirked, sticking the blunt between Laura's lips. LaFontaine was listing the medical benefits of cannabis.

Perry furrowed her brow. "Well, I can't deny your extensive knowledge, but... Smoking definitely isn't very clean. Or good for you."

Kirsch happened to be walking by, and smiled. "No worries, hottie. We've got brownies," he said, and immediately made his way to the kitchen.

"Brownies? Well, I don't know what that has to do with this, but I suppose I'll treat myself."

"Perr," LaFontaine shook their head and tried to hide a smile. " _Pot_ brownies."

Kirsch came back with a plate of them, and offered them to Perry. She stared them down, narrowing her eyes, then snatched one and ate it. Kirsch cheered and LaFontaine chuckled, taking a few for themself.

Laura was becoming more successful at smoking on her own. This time, she pulled Carmilla towards her and kissed her like they did before, letting the smoke waft between them. Carmilla did it back to her, and god, they probably looked like some disgusting PDA-heavy couple, but her buzz was setting in and Laura's hands were in her hair and she wasn't about to stop this.

Glancing at them, Danny was almost grossed out, but she was starting to feel the effects of it too, and turned her attention to Perry's both stunned and stoned face. She let out a laugh that sounded high as hell. LaFontaine joined in on the laughter, and to their surprise, Perry started up too. Now there was no stopping. They laughed until they were red in the face, leaning against each other as they gasped for breath.

The other two, meanwhile, were too busy being gay dorks, and at this point they were pretty much making out in their cloud of smoke. LaFontaine threw a pillow at them. "Get a room," they said between giggles.

"LaF, we're in a room right now," Laura sighed, full of cannabis-induced logic. Carmilla snorted against Laura's neck as she rested her head on her shoulder.

Perry spoke for the first time since she was high, tripping over her diction. "Yeaaaaah, Luff. They're in a woom right now."

" _Womb?!_ " Danny shouted, before completely losing it and falling over. The group's hyena laughter resumed.

"Come on, creampie, let's go find a womb," Carmilla said in amusement, standing up slowly and pulling Laura along.

They looked around and finally found somewhere private to be, which happened to be a closet, but they didn't really notice. Laura closed the door, and suddenly they were very close and in the dark. "It's so dark, I can't see you. But I feel you," Laura said in wonder as she ran her fingers along Carmilla's face. "It's like I see you with my hands."

Carmilla hummed and kissed her hands and then, after some fumbling around, found her giggling lips. "I feel you all around me," she whispered.

Their kisses became less and less chaste (if they were even chaste to begin with) and their hands explored farther. Laura had her hand up Carmilla's shirt. "Is this your boob?" She laughed at herself.

"Well it sure isn't yours," the vampire shrugged, then engaged in a toothy, smiling kiss.

"I like it. Let me kiss it," Laura pulled off Carmilla's shirt and she helped her take off her bra. She kissed her nipple gently. "And your other boob, I like that one too." She found the other nipple and kissed it. Carmilla leaned against the wall of the closet and stroked Laura's hair with a wide grin. "And I like your face." Laura came back up and kissed her cheeks. "And your eyes." Kiss, kiss, on Carmilla's eyelids. "And your hair." Kiss. "And your neck." Kisses down the side of her neck to her collarbone. "And your arms." A kiss on both of her biceps. "And your tummy." Laura got to her knees and kissed her bellybutton. "And your hips." Kiss, kiss, as she tugged at the waist of her pants.

Blushing in the dark, Carmilla helped pull down her pants and underwear. She liked where this was going.

"And your thighs." Laura said, kissing up the insides as she dragged her hands down them. "And your pussy. I like that a lot." A tender kiss between her legs.

"Show me how much you like it," Carmilla said breathlessly.

She felt Laura smile against her sensitive skin. "I will. Because I like you, too," She said in a low voice, then slipped her tongue into her folds, making Carmilla tighten her grip on her hair. Despite being high, Laura knew exactly what to do with her tongue, and Carmilla's knees buckled and her hips rocked in response. Her hands left Laura's hair, instead pressing into the wall in attempt to stay standing. Oh  _fuck,_ did she feel her now. She was moaning probably too loudly, but she was too high to care about anything other than the heat shooting through her body and Laura's hands on her ass. It didn't take long at all for her to come, and it was like getting hit by a train of ecstasy which left her shivering in aftershocks.

Slowly regaining her bearings, she sank to her knees, found Laura's face, and kissed her through the taste of herself. "Fuck, Laura," she muttered, removing the girl's clothes as quickly as she could.

Laura gave a little satisfied noise at the state of her girlfriend and sat down with her legs wide open. She grabbed the back of Carmilla's head and pulled her down to her crotch. Carmilla wasted no time in getting her tongue into her. Laura bit her lip and let her head fall back against the wall. "Your tongue," she panted. "I like that too." Carmilla moaned in response, not wanting to take her tongue away from her to form words. She licked in the certain patterns that made Laura let out the most obscene noises, and now without the restraints of sobriety, Laura was making sounds that sent crazy amounts of heat between Carmilla's legs. She couldn't see her face, but this was the next best thing, and Carmilla let her hand go down to stroke herself. Laura came soon after, losing control of her hips as they bucked and shuddered.

"Can I fuck you here forever?" Carmilla asked, crawling up to kiss Laura more. They might have been in a closet in a Zeta frat house, but honestly, anywhere Laura and she was was perfect, and she would probably be okay with perpetually fucking her anywhere on the planet.

"Yes, please," Laura said easily. She didn't know the meaning of "forever" like Carmilla did.

There was a knock on the door. Carmilla groaned. "Yes?" she called out.

"We wanted to make sure you guys were still alive in there," It was LaF. "That was a lot longer than seven minutes, you know?" They could hear LaF, Perry, and Danny snickering on the other side.

"We weren't playing seven minutes in heaven, guys," Laura corrected them. "We were having amazing sex!"

Carmilla held her face in her hands as the snickers turned into shocked laughter. She found this both mortifying and somehow hilarious. That was probably the pot.


End file.
